La verdad tras Borrando la Memoria
by Lotherdia
Summary: Final alternativo de dicho episodio tan controvertido de Un Show Más/Historias Corrientes, por su perturbador contenido que se conoce.
1. El post episodio

**LA VERDAD TRAS BORRANDO LA MEMORIA**

Intro: Esta es una secuela alterna del episodio de Un Show Mas, que fue muy polémico por ostentar el honor de ser el más censurado de dicha serie en términos de emisión -ahora lo transmite sin cortes-.

De este modo, existe una supuesta relación entre Mordecai y Papaleta por "solo" un accidente, que por lo perturbador a continuación, se llevará una desagradable sorpresa para uno de ellos.

Nota: Toda relación con "Un Show Más" no me pertenecen.

N de la R: ESTA PARTE PUEDE CONTENER MATERIAL SEMI-EXPLíCITO y ALGO DE LEMON, NO APTA PARA MENORES

Capítulo 1: _EL POST EPISODIO_

Como ya conocen el final de la historia, Mordecai, Rigby y Skips habían visto a Benson sin toalla, pero como no han dicho nada, el jefe cubrió sus partes íntimas sin dar declaración y tuvo que irse corriendo a un baño de la casa desde el corredor.

Si bien a ninguno de ellos dijo algo, se sintieron aliviados inclusive el arrendajo azul tras borrar los recuerdos de Papaleta desnudo gracias al video de un anime; pero todolo olvidado duraría poco.

-Amigo, vamos a celebrar con soda, aunque tenemos que tirar la cinta. Sentenció Rigby orgulloso de que Mordecai haya eliminado lo sucedido a pesar que la cinta VHS está inutilizable.

-Yo me haré cargo. Dijo Skips confiado en limpiar ese desorden.

-Oh, que alivio. Vamos a festejar después, primero lo limpiamos. Dijo Mordecai estirando sus brazos ignorando lo de Benson. En cuanto a la cinta de video la desecharon a la basura en vez de devolver a la "Cabaña de los Videos" (o cómo se llame) para no repetir lo acontecido.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Skips se retiró de la casa; mientras en la cocina, los dos amigos proponían una "noche de chicos" con algunos de sus compinches, hasta que ven un objeto olvidado perteneciente del Sr. Maellard, una caja de bolígrafos autografiada. En ello, ambos apostaban piedra, papel o tijeras y Rigby ganó la apuesta quedando a Mordecai devolverlo para Papaleta por su padre.

Superado el trauma, el pájaro fue de nuevo hacia él, sin esperar lo inesperado que le pasaría dos veces.

-Papaleta, oye Papaleta, les tengo una caja de bolígrafos de su padre. Dijo Mordecai con miedo de que le ocurriría otra vez.

Mordecai observaba la habitación de éste, chequeando sin obstáculos, dejando un simple respiro para el pájaro y dejó la caja en una vitrola; y de pronto, se repite la historia del trauma.

-AAAAAAH. Gritaron Mordecai y Papaleta al verse este último desvestido tras tomar otra ducha (esto no suele ocurrir en la serie). Ambos quedaron parados y quietos ante esta situación.

No obstante, Mordecai no podía aguantar este trauma y se bajó el brazo haciendo que no debiese hacer temblando su mano. Papaleta sentía miedo con ese gesto y lo dudó:

-Qu... ¿Qué quiere? Lo dijo choqueado al ver su amigo lo que pasaría después. Esto hizo que el pájaro azul aferrara su mano derecha y para lo peor, le tocó las partes íntimas del pobre hijo del Sr. Maellard, visto marchito y arrugado por su edad.

Con ello se oyeron gritos tan fuertes por parte de ambos sintiendo al unísono en toda la casa, inclusive a Rigby.

-¿Qué fue eso? Sintió el mapache al escuchar gritando los dos chicos en el piso superior y éste fue a ver con deprisa qué estaba pasando.

Ya en el segundo piso, Rigby presintió desde la habitación de unos de los trabajadores más longevos del parque y futuro heredero de esta. Mirando desde el cerrojo de la puerta, no notaba algo extraño, salvo al abrirla despacio y...

...sucedió lo inesperado: ¡Papaleta es abusado por Mordecai! Viendo a él haciendo el amor carnal al hombre tipo paleta, el mapache le dio náuseas con riesgo de vomitar y huyó hacia el exterior corriendo para "delatar" a los demás con pura y suma ignorancia.

Mientras ellos conducían el placer, Rigby encontró a Benson, Skips, Musculoso y Fantasmano en plena hora de descanso y da explicaciones por lo sucedido desde que Mordecai borró de la mente de lo que acababa de olvidar.

-¡Chicos! No lo podrán creer qué pasó con Mordecai. ¡ÉL ESTÁ VIOLANDO A PAPALETA! Respondió Rigby exhaltado, sorprendiendole a todos incluso a Benson que se ahogó de la garganta de sí mismo mientras bebía agua mineral dado por lo hecho a uno de sus empleados.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡ESTO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! Gritó Benson inquieto después de pasar el ahogo gracias a los consejos Skips.

-¿Es verdad o es una de tus tonterías? Preguntó Skips al mapache sarcástico.

-Es la pura verdad, lo acaba de ver haciendo sexo los dos. Sentenció Rigby quedando con impotencia y molestia a los demas.

-Si esto es enserio, no permitiremos que ese pervertido de Mordecai le haga daño a nuestro querido amigo, es como si atacaran a mi mami. Dijo Musculoso furioso con los puños cerrados, mientras que "Mano" (apodo de Fantasmano) lo calma.

-¿Y dónde está ese pervertido degenerado? Contesta Benson con la cabeza roja.

-En la casa, en su habitación y no lo llames así. A él volvió la pesadilla de Papaleta desnudo. Dijo Rigby con lamentos.

-¿Qué? Eso debió haberse quitado ese recuerdo, y no se cómo recobró eso. Dijo Skips luego de haber ayudado a borrar esa parte de la memoria de Mordecai.

-No sabíamos sobre eso. Dijo Fantasmano que, junto con Musculoso, eran las últimas personas en saber. En eso Skips cuenta al resto qué es lo que había acontecido al azulejo.

-Entonces, vámonos. Si el Sr. Maellard descubre esto, nos van a despedir a todos por culpa de él. Los vamos a denunciar a la policía si es cierto. Dijo Benson presintiendo lo aquello qué le tramará con su jefe. Todo el mundo iba hacia la casa a toda prisa. Entrando al interior, subieron las escaleras y fueron a la habitación de Papaleta, que abriendo la puerta a patadas, Benson fue el primero en entrar; después hizo el resto.

-Mordecai, te sugiero qué... Exclamó Benson justo antes de ver lo controvertido lo que mencionó Rigby era cierto: Mordecai alcanzó el orgasmo al pobre de Papaleta recostado y excitado llorando de miedo.

Los demás miraron de reojo cómo su viejo amigo era acosado y posteriormente abusado sin palabras.

-Ah, hola chicos. Decía Mordo espantado. Por eso su jefe enfurece con toda su ira acumulada.

-¡MORDECAI! ¡QUÉ HICISTE! Se enojó Benson dejando como piedra a los demás por su ira y fue a estrangularlo.

-TE VOY A MATAR, TE DENUNCIARÉ, MALDITO. Dijo él ahorcándose al pájaro azul.

-Oye suéltenme. Dijo Mordecai afónico.

-Hey, suéltalo. Dijo Rigby agarrando a su jefe, pero éste le patea los bajos al mapache, así que Skips y Musculoso lo intervienen para detener la pelea y Fantasmano fue a ayudar a Papaleta inconsciente.

-Ay, mis hijos. Sufría Rigby con el dolor en sus bajos que no podía hacer nada.

-Llamen a la policía, y rápido. Asiente Benson alertando a los chicos que comunicaran a las autoridades lo antes posible, y Fantasmín lo contesta. Mordecai empuja a su jefe violentamente y es agarrado por Musculoso y Skips.

Al llegar la policía en tiempo record, los oficiales lograron reducir al plumífero acosador, que fue neutralizado con electrochoques. En ese momento, Rigby se levanta cojeado y ve a su amigo es electrocutado.

-NOOOOOO. Gritó el mapache puesto de rodillas.

Minutos después, llega la ambulancia para constatar lesiones sobre Papaleta; los uniformados arrestaron a Mordecai por violación

-¡Estás despedido! Grita Benson con la cabeza tan caliente.

-Te haré pagar, Benson y Rigby. Argumenta Mordecai llevado a la patrulla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Duda Rigby por ser el soplón.

-Por delatar, traidor, mal amigo. Afirmó Mordecai.

-Díselo al juez. Le respondió el policía metiendo al pájaro azul al vehículo y fue trasladado a la comisaría más cercana.

En cuanto a Papaleta lo llevaron al hospital en delicado estado de salud por su edad. Los demás se retiraron a sus lugares, excepto Rigby y Musculoso quien este último decía:

-Nos pasaste de la raya, soplón, espero que estés contento ahora. Advierte el hombre verde antes de marcharse ofendido.

-¿Y ahora qué? Clarifica Rigby por el destino de su actual ex-amigo que quedó tras las rejas.

En la cárcel

Mordecai está preso, cometió su grave error de haber visto a Papaleta desnudo dos veces y lo procedió a abusar. Él no descarta que podrá ser enjuiciado como delito federal si el Sr. Maellard descubre este incidente y afecte a sus compañeros del parque por encubrimiento, falso testimonio y hasta obstrucción de la justicia.

Mientras Papaleta quedó bajo observacion hospitalaria, la noticia de este hecho se filtró por horas en toda la ciudad alcanzando a nivel estatal y quizás nacional. Se enteraron todos sus conocidos de ese entonces, desde Margarita con Eileen, hasta el mismísimo Señor M (Maellard), quien este fue al centro hospitalario con urgencia par ver a su hijo y más tarde presentó una querella criminal contra aquel empleado medio holgazán que violó a su futuro heredero sin descartar posibles terceros (refiriéndose a sus trabajadores).

El caso de presunta desgracia ha sido archivado...

 **Esta historia continuará...**

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL JUICIO.

Aunque ya se conoce la censura de ello, esta era un posible final alternativo de dicho episodio, mucho más injerente, desquiciado y provocador que he imaginado. La próxima vez será más suavizado y moderadamente bajada de tono.

Agradezco el apoyo de mis otras historias realizadas por mí.

Espero reviews y reacciones.

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...


	2. El juicio

LA VERDAD TRAS BORRANDO LA MEMORIA

Capítulo 2: EL JUICIO

Días más tarde, llevado el punto de lo implícito del caso, se acogió el recurso de amparo en contra del plumífero por abuso sexual de un mismo sexo. Después, será la hora de la declaración formal programado para un día viernes que, es el primer paso del juicio oral.

En el tribunal, la prensa no paraba de seguir la cobertura, siendo restringida su acceso.

Dentro del juicio, se encuentran todos los familiares, amigos y conocidos del pájaro azul, salvo la víctima (Papaleta) que se encontraba con tratamiento psicológico.

-Bien, se abre la sesión del caso de abuso sexual en contra de Mordecai, el pajarraco... Declaró abiertamente la jueza del expediente.

Allí, el victimario, vestido de prisionero de color naranja, no dio ni una palabra ni quiso declarar la sesión presionado la reacción de sus ex amigos del parque. La primera etapa de orden es la declaración de ellos, vestidos con cuello y corbata; cada uno dieron sus testimonios del día fatal.

-Yo estuve trabajando todo el día por órdenes de mi jefe, Benson Donwoody. Llevo más de doscientos años siendo empleado en el parque desde que se fundó. Nunca vi a Mordecai haciendo sexo carnal, hasta que un pajarito llamado Rigby me avisó. Tras esto, tuve que alejar de él a la fuerza con la ayuda de Musculoso para que mi jefe no dañara al mapache, llamamos a la policía y lo amarramos al violador. Fundamenta Skips su versión de los hechos.

A Mordecai le cubría su cara humillado del hecho con Rigby.

-Estuve laborando con mi amigo Musculoso en el lugar, y de pronto Rigby nos dijo que Mordecai está violando a Papaleta. Todos fuimos allá y pude ayudar al viejito desnudo mientras enfrentaba la batahola entre éste, Rigby y Benson y lo denunciamos. Declaró Fantasmín su versión.

-Cuando oí una voz del perdedor mapache mientras hacía quehaceres, me sorprendí que alguien lanzó mortadela a mi auto sin previo aviso. Al ver a Papaleta desnudo, ayudé a Skips a para la pelea del otro perdedor con Benson y el otro que era de los nuestros, dándonos una paliza y ya saben del resto. Agregó Mitch (Musculoso) su testimonio.

El que sigue a declarar es Benson Dunwoody:

-Como gerente del parque, estaba supervisando el área inspeccionando a cada empleado, en especial a Mordecai y Rigby quienes, son los trabajadores más incompetentes y haraganes de todos. Como ellos estaban en la casa con Skips, se me salió la tapa de mi cuerpo después de tomar un baño a vapor, viéndolo cómo dejaron un desorden lleno de cintas de video y obligué que lo limpiaran. Sin embargo, me escondí en el baño y luego, ya conocen el resto de la historia. Rigby me delató todo. Ya en casa, despedí a Mordecai y lo denunciamos.

-¿Qué?, oye, me delataste. Contradice Rigby. La jueza guarda silencio en la sesión justo antes de que éste tome su confesión.

Y este es el relato del mapache, alias "Rigbone":

-Yo sabía de que esto pasaría, mi amigo y yo apostamos piedra, papel o tijera por quién devuelva la revista "Mostacho mensual" que le pertenece Papaleta; yo gané y él vio al viejito desnudo. Le ayudé a borrar la memoria junto a Skips un método usando una serie de anime que da epilepsia convulsiva, eran "Cazadoras...", y lo hicimos. Después del papelón, fuimos a limpiar el desastre y una hora más adelante, Mordecai desapareció.

-(Estoy acabado, me traicionaste, hermano). Pensó la urraca azul vestido de recluso.

-...Entonces oí unos gritos de hombre, lo observé en el picaporte de la habitación de Papaleta, lo abrí despacio y, ¡shazam! Estaban haciendo el amor del mismo sexo. De ahí recurrí a los demás a acatar, lo seguimos y me golpearon en los bajos por defender a Mordecai. Declaró Rigby el testimonio.

-Después de unas pruebas, tomaremos un receso dentro de la investigación. Dictaminó la jueza en vísperas de la resolución; Mordecai es retenido bajo custodia.

Las caras lo delatan y no son nada esperanzadoras, el señor Maellard instará un sumario a todos los trabajadores de su parque por daños morales en contra de su hijo violado; ellos no tuvieron nada que ver amenazando una huelga en dicho lugar o renuncia injustificada.

Vuelta al estrado en tan solo veinticinco minutos, la jueza dicta la resolución para Mordecai:

-Al acusado, se le condena a diez años de cárcel por violación y abuso sexual a la víctima y no podrá realizar visitas durante su sentencia ni acercar a ésta (Papaleta) de por vida. Caso cerrado, se levanta la sesión.

Fue un balde de agua fría para el ave azul como sus ex amigos. Algunos consideran que fue justo el veredicto; no así Rigby que quedó solo en el tribunal.

-Lo siento, amigo. Hice lo que pude. Indicó el mapache cabizbajo ya que la resolución era inapelable.

Esta historia continuará...

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: TRAS LAS REJAS

Pese que es subliminal, creo que me exageré mucho y me siento despreciado. Por eso continúo con dos capítulos más y se da por acabada la historia que no se cumplió la expectativa.

Los programas de juicios en televisión apestan.

HASTA LA VISTA...


	3. Tras las rejas

Capítulo 3: TRAS LAS REJAS

Mordecai es llevado a una prisión estatal de la ciudad, a unas 30 millas (48 kilómetros) de allá; es una cárcel promedio en los . como cualquiera, fue encerrado en una celda común y corriente vestido de naranja (típico de los americanos).

Del otro lado, en el parque, Rigby quedó desconsolado por haber perdido a su mejor amigo de la vida, traicionado por soplón, se enemistaron tras la sentencia definitiva. Es más, de vuelta al parque regresó llorando como una chica. Sin comentarios.

Volviendo de la celda, Mordecai era atacado por otros internos por ser un pájaro humanoide marica (sin ofender); aguantó los primeros seis años y medio de los veinte que cumplir. Fue tortuosa su estadía. Al séptimo año fue aislado de los presidiarios, y al décimo año le concedieron el primer beneficio: el acceso a las visitas debido a su buena conducta.

Las primeras en visitar fueron sus padres, seguido de Margarita y Eileen quien, esta última comentó al azulejo que Rigby ya no vive en la ciudad, y del parque... adquirido por otros dueños. Lamentó que su ex se haya ido de ahí por extrañas circunstancias, ni siquiera reside en la casa de los padres del mapache. En cuanto al querido parque no están los empleados de antes desde que nuevos propietarios compraran el área con un escuálido presupuesto.

Se desconocía el paradero de su "50%" quizás, habría muerto antes o lo raptaron.

Gracias a su buen comportamiento, la justicia le rebajó a quince años de presidio; ese periodo ya era hora de quedar puesto de libertad, con una deuda pendiente sin saldar: Rigby.

 **Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

Lamento por escribir tan corto, es que se me acabaron las ideas. Pero ya está en la recta final de la historia que será áspera.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	4. Fin de la historia y epílogo

Capítulo 4: FIN DE LA HISTORIA Y EPÍLOGO

Han pasado varios años desde lo sucedido y ya liberado, Mordecai reinicia su vida reformado y sin empleo. Volvió a la ciudad y se reencontró a sus padres ya viejos, luego fue al parque -su antigua fuente de trabajo- que como tenían razón anteriormente está a otras manos de dueños desde que fallecieron los Maellard, tanto Papaleta como su padre.

En dichoso área, durante su encierro estaba vetado permanentemente; tras esto quedó librado de la amonestación. Infortunadamente, no laboran sus viejos ex amigos, ni Benson, ni Skips, ni Musculoso y ni Fantasmano están ahí: unos se jubilaron, otros cambiaron de empleo y todos están inubicables. Mordo sabía de que faltaba un elemento más que sobraba: el mapache Rigby, su "medio hermano" y amigo del alma. Consultaba con los empleados, pero ignoraban de su existencia.

Fue a la policía a reportar la desaparición de su amigo sin éxito, pese a tener antecedentes el ave azul, no se pudo ubicar su paradero. Gracias a una reconstrucción facial y del peritaje se revela que el mapache está vivo, a más de mil kilómetros de distancia en una ciudad no identificada. Como no tenía dinerito para viajar dado que empezaba desde cero, decidió irse por cuenta propia a buscar con la ayuda de sus padres.

* * *

En el trayecto, días más tarde, se adentra un anuncio publicitario en la cual muestra a Rigby con un teléfono celular promocionando una compañía de telefonía; entrado a la ciudad, se revela que con tantos anuncios -hasta en los autobuses- el mapache ya es famoso a nivel local, al menos. Mordecai, sorprendido por su ex amigo como superestrella, pregunta a la gente si este personaje vive ahí o certeramente es el tipo de persona que andaba buscando a pesar del paso de los años. Comentaban que hace unos meses (cinco o seis precisos) se ganó su fama como operador telefónico, en el que fue ascendido hasta ser promotor.

Sin embargo, su exitosa carrera estaría llegando a su fin porque acaba de ser despedido al estilo parodiado de Los Simpson, esta vez por culpa de la topa Eileen, que casualmente está en la oficina justo que Mordecai entra al pabellón. Eileen respodía con decir no ante unos engaños y chantajes de hace años.

Finalmente, Mordo se reencontró con Rigby en medio del mal momento, aceptaron disculpas y el mapache toma a la topa humanizada a pedir matrimonio. ¿Cursi, no?

Al otro día, en un horizonte de aquella ciudad, los dos amigos se sientan en medio de la nada a reformar su compañerismo. Mordecai desempleado y Rigby pobre, observan la puesta del sol pensando en regresar su antiguo empleo: el parque, pero no se pudo ni se pudo. Entonces, regresaron a su ciudad y sus raíces; visitando al parque da nostalgia de sus viejos tiempos, ya sin trabajo eran los últimos en pisar el área como empleados. Su amistad se alarga hasta el fin de sus vidas añorando sus mejores momentos lo que es la amistad y olvidando los problemas del pasado que acontecía al principio.

FIN

Es todo lo que fue el final de esta historia, que al principio era subliminal y finalicé muy cursi.

Q.E.P.D. Un Show Más (LatAm)/Historias Corrientes (ES): 2010-2017

Es todo, amigos. Hasta luego.


End file.
